Happiness
Happiness was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 12th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background Written by Serge when he was around 20 years old, Happiness went through a few different versions, one of them sung by Tom, until it was decided to "leave it basic" and add three gospel singers at the end, whose vocals were recorded in Los Angeles and layered to sound like a whole choir.Q Magazine, December 2009 Described by Serge as blissful, euphoric and the "light at the end of the tunnel", the song has been compared to Perfect Day by Lou Reed, Elvis' Sun recordings and the "sinking-into-the-floor moment in Trainspotting".NME, 17 January 2009NME, 13 June 2009 Tom described it as being "really warm" and "like someone hugging you, holding you"Kasabian's Paradise Interview and at the end of the official album commentary he noted that you could fall asleep to it. Kasabian's tour DJ Dan Ralph Martin plays piano on the album version. Live The last West Ryder track to be played live, Happiness was first performed by Serge alone for an episode of Sky Arts Songbook in April 2011. They later played it twice with the whole band in November and December 2011. On Christmas Eve 2019 a new acoustic version of Happiness was released on Kasabian's social media. Quotes Releases *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Lyrics I will follow you now Wherever you go I'll be with you now Stick around forever And I never wanna see those tears again No no When will you realise That I ain't that tough Save what you got Keep it safe Don't ever stop It's nothing more It's nothing less It's all we got It's happiness It's happiness Ain't that right And I will have a thousand dreams Of how I came for you Through these coloured streams Look into the future And I never wanna see those tears again No no When will you realise That you make me me now Save what you got Keep it safe Don't ever stop It's nothing more It's nothing less It's all we got It's happiness And happiness Oh it's always been you It's always with you And I know you got to make it right Hanging all my feelings on these new satellites And I've done my time Yeah I've paid my dues You know there's one thing That gets us together It's gonna keep us together now Save what you got Keep it safe Don't ever stop It's nothing more It's nothing less It's all we got It's happiness Happiness References Category:Songs